Boceto
by Nana Walker
Summary: Eso sólo era una experimentación, por necesidad, por amores frustrados y, ¿por qué no?, por el arte también.


**Título**: Boceto

**Claim:** Akito Takagi/Moritaka Mashiro

**Extensión**: 734 palabras

**Disclaimer**: Bakuman y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba, por ende, no lucro con este trabajo

**Advertencias**: Smut. Yaoi.

**Resumen**: Eso sólo era una experimentación, por necesidad, por amores frustrados y, ¿por qué no?, por el arte también.

* * *

**Boceto**

**I. Líneas**

Las clases básicas de literatura siempre rezaban, como un rosario, que una historia buena debía, por principio básico, tener principio, clímax y final. Si no tenía ni principio, ni final, muy raramente podría considerarse una historia de ficción bien constituida. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Moritaka Mashiro, de forma entrecortada, mientras trataba de mantener la vista en la mano derecha de Akito Takagi. El asunto sería sencillo en cualquier otra situación, a excepción de la que se daba en el pequeño estudio heredado del tío.

— Saiko, quédate un poco quieto. Eso… no te muevas— murmuró, sonriente, mientras seguía sobando lentamente el miembro de Mashiro—. Sabes, estuve leyendo unos doujins, ya sabes, esas historias ficticias que crean los fans a partir de trabajos profesionales.

— Ugh… Aaah…

Mashiro estuvo a punto de detener el trabajo diligente de Akito, pero este negó con la cabeza.

— Piensa en perritos enfermos, eso puede ayudar para que no te corras tan pronto— sugirió y añadió —. Lo haré más lento para ayudar.

Presionó con ligereza su índice sobre la punta del pene de Saiko y sonrió, preparándose para continuar.

— ¡Habían un montón de doujins basados en nuestros trabajos! ¡Un montón!

Saiko decidió hacer un ataque sorpresa de pronto y, con brusquedad, llevó su mano derecha al pantalón de su amigo, justo adelante, sobre la cremallera.

— Es injusto que sólo yo tenga que estar bajo… está situación— explicó, mordiéndose los labios, mientras bajaba la cremallera.

— Tienes razón, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. La explicación es corta y, mientras este ocupado en ella, resistiré— respondió, bajándose sus propios pantalones—. Adelante, Saiko.

— ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡Un robot!

Akito estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo. La idea no era que todo fuese en vano gracias a una risa que, de seguro, apagaría el mecanismo. Tenía que concentrarse porque necesitaba excusarse y explicarse, dar razones atropelladas para esa potencia que había terminado en acto.

El pene de Saiko estaba caliente y exudaba un olor que ya reconocía, pues este también estaba presente cuando llevaba esa misma labor en solitario. Tocó la piel irregular que cubría ese falo ajeno y la cual salía mal dibujada en esos doujins que había visto. Podía sentir cada dibujo que las líneas invisibles plasmaban alrededor, como si fuera un mural de pueblos antiguos describiendo una historia.

Notó que Saiko aún miraba hacía abajo, como pensando el ofrecimiento.

— ¿No vas a intentarlo?— Shuujin mantenía su mano en el falo del otro, pero había detenido todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Cómo crees? No… puedo.

— ¿En serio? No importa— expresó el otro, agachándose y continuando su explicación—. Había unos doujins realmente malos, pero otros tenían su potencial. No lo digo solamente por las escenas de sexo, de la cuales los doujins tienen a montones, sino que también por el arte y por cómo se desarrolla ese mini plot— explicó, mientras miraba la cabeza (sin rostro) levantada de su amigo.

— No me digas que vas a… ¿chupármela?

— ¿Por qué no? Te pedí esto porque quería experimentar. Quizá algún día necesitemos este conocimiento— explicó y añadió, alzando la vista para mirar directo a los ojos de Saiko—. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que aceptarías.

Moritaka guardó silencio. Creyó pensar que diría muchas cosas, pero eso nunca ocurrió, en parte porque la situación era un deja vu, como si estuviera fantaseando como siempre lo hacía.

Sus fantasías sexuales se habían nutrido de porno heterosexual mal habido y de porno gay encontrado en internet. Ya sabía lo que seguía a continuación: Akito pondría su lengua sobre la punta de su amigo erecto, rozándola apenas, mientras la saliva se escurriría por su prepucio. Abriría poco a poco su boca, introduciendo con suavidad el pene de Saiko dentro de ella, como si fuera un helado a punto de derretirse. Lo lamería por todos lados, mientras que apretaría sus testículos sin delicadeza. Justo en ese instante él, sin poder controlarse más, tomaría la cabeza de su amigo con brusquedad y la movería hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras Shuujin seguiría chupando y succionando, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Después de una efímera eternidad, el movimiento cesaría. Akito apartaría su rostro del elefante blanco asomado en la habitación y miraría a Moritaka con una blanca sonrisa.

Esa siempre había sido su fantasía y que ahora estuviese ocurriendo, lo descolocaba y ya no sabía qué pensar. Quizá después, cuando intentase procesar mejor la situación, reflexionaría sobre el asunto.

Fin I. Líneas.

* * *

Notas: Este es un regalo para Flam. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño, porque la quiero mucho. Espero que le guste y que disculpe que se lo entregue desmembrado.


End file.
